


Don't You Go

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, Begging, Bottom Louis, Come Swallowing, Coming Out, Cumplay, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Needy Louis, Top Harry, Underage Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you go and carry on with your life<br/>It was a one night stand 'til I woke up next to you<br/>Don't you go, saying all your goodbyes<br/>I want a one night stand just one more time with you<br/>So give me one more night with you<br/>Give me one more night with you</p>
<p>(Or, the one where Louis and Harry meet at an All Time Low concert and then they fuck.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot, hope you all enjoy it!! It's very late so I hope I have a few comments when I wake up. Love you all, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. I'm teacuphaz on tumblr if anyone wants to follow/chat!

Don’t You Go

 

He knew it was a bad idea the moment he bought the tickets.

Louis had only been seeing Hannah for a few weeks before he decided to introduce her to his favourite band, and when he found out they were coming to town, he jumped on the opportunity and bought her the ticket right away. 

“All Time Low is in town next week and I got two tickets! I know it’s general admission, but I promise I’d stay with you the whole time and I’d make sure it didn’t get too rough.” Louis remembered himself saying with hope in his excited voice, holding the two stubs he’d printed and handing her one of them. When she took it, he already knew something was off. “What?”

“Louis, look, you’ve been so great to me these past few weeks, but it’s all been a bit much. It’s almost like you’re trying to prove something to me and it’s making me uncomfortable.” Hannah spoke through pursed lips. It was the same thing every girl said within a few short weeks of dating Louis, and he was beginning to wonder what every girl seemed to realize in just a couple dates with him. She extended her arm, attempting to hand him back her ticket.

“Keep it. Who am I going to go with anyways?”

As Louis looked around the small venue, he felt the buzz of excitement filling the intimate gathering of dedicated fans. He almost had some hope that when Hannah showed up she’d smile and wave. That way, he’d still have someone to enjoy the concert with. Her blonde hair was easily spotted in the small crowd, the venue being far from full seeing as the first band didn’t start for another half hour. Louis approached her at the bar near the back of the room with confidence, smile faltering only when he became close enough to see the man she was talking to.

The man was tall and broad, obviously about five years older than Louis’ eighteen-year-old self. His arms were decorated with expensive, well-designed tattoos, and he had two singular facial piercings below his bottom lip and through his eyebrow. Realization dawned upon Louis as his introspection revealed to him his own tiny, band tee wearing self.

This was why girls never stayed with him.

Hannah knew that the promise Louis had made her about protecting her at the concert wasn’t one he could keep, but obviously she’d found a guy who could keep her safe.

He ran his fingers through his soft fringe, turning on his heel as he and Hannah locked eyes, hopefully preventing her from approaching him any time tonight. He buried himself within the gathering crowd, allowing the atmosphere to encroach upon his femotions and fill him with the excited vibrations that filled the room. 

“Louis! Hey!” He cringed, her voice proving that she felt far less awkward about this than he did. Turning around, he took in her long blonde hair and dark eye makeup- very concert appropriate. A split second later his eyes were drawn to the masculine figure behind her, instinctively checking out the older man.

“Hi.” Louis smiled politely, hiding all signs of intimidation from his face and voice. The man spoke.

“Thanks for buying Hannah the ticket. I wouldn’t have met her if you hadn’t.” Louis felt bittersweet about that confession, nodding through his forced smile.

“Was no issue.” Louis’ delicate voice spoke sweetly, false pretenses hidden.

“I felt that maybe I should worry about the fact that some other boy bought her ticket, but now that I see you, I know that I shouldn’t be worried.” The man spoke unapologetically, voice riddled with assumption, obviously confident about something that Louis himself was unaware of.

“Excuse me?” Louis asked, genuinely curious.

“You’re gay.” The man never intended to be rude, but Louis still felt as though he’d had cold water poured over his head. “You’d probably rather be here with a boy, I mean.” Louis looked at Hannah who didn’t seem to be as shocked about this response as Louis obviously was. He could admit that his composure was arguably of a feminine nature, but that didn’t mean that he was gay? Louis had never been so blatantly stereotyped before in his life.

“Um, actually I-”

“There you are!” Louis felt a set of wet lips against the side of his face, looking up to see the face of a tall, younger boy whose arms wrapped around his midsection. “Sorry I’m late, who are your friends?” Louis was confused, gazing oddly up at the strange face.

“Hannah.” Louis spoke, watching as the strange boy extended an arm to shake her hand.

“Hello, Hannah. You are very beautiful, but you’re not quite as beautiful as my boyfriend.” The boy smiled, winking in Louis’ direction. Louis was stunned to see Hannah’s and her boyfriend’s awkward expressions, grinning forced smiles through their teeth. 

“I can see we’re interrupting.” Hannah’s boyfriend spoke, saluting as he took Hannah by the arm. She spoke quietly, head turning with the rest of her body.

“Bye, Louis.”

They left Louis alone with the stranger who still clung to his side eagerly.

“I’m sorry… I believe you are looking for someone else.” Louis confessed, biting his lip shyly as he peered up at the boy’s green eyes which were barely visible through a mop of brown curls. The young boy smiled all the way to his ears, arms still tight around Louis’ waist.

“Louis, is it? I heard what they were saying about you and I couldn’t resist seeing the look on their faces. I hope you don’t mind. I’m Harry, by the way.” Louis was still confused, but the smug upturn of the corner of Harry’s lip made him feel warm and uplifted, causing all unease to dissipate. 

“I don’t mind. Thank you.” At last, Harry released his hold on Louis’ torso, taking a small step back. Louis immediately felt a rush of panic at the thought of being left alone again. “I’m here alone.” He said loudly, Harry nodding understandingly.

“Would you want to be here alone together?” Harry offered, Louis nodding his head anxiously before Harry could even finish the sentence. He could still see Hannah out of the corner of his eye as she approached the stage, and Harry’s presence might just be the only thing to keep him from walking out of the room.

“I was going to head to the stage before the bands started. I like being up close.” It was an ill-directed invitation, and Louis felt lucky that Harry seemed to be understanding of all his hints.

“Lead the way then.”

It was about halfway through the concert when Louis realized he hadn’t been thinking of Hannah all night. He and Harry had instant chemistry, which was something that Louis hadn’t experienced with anyone else before. They shouted the words to the songs together as though they didn’t care who was around them, and for the first time, Louis actually didn’t care.

His actions were often calculated and presumptuous, wary of odd looks from people in public places. The insecurity usually consumed him, having to reassure people that no, he didn’t hate them, he was just shy and awkward. Here with Harry, Louis was honest and not overthinking every action. Harry was patient and easy to be around, not giving Louis a single strange glance in the hour and a half they’d known each other.

Harry often held his waist as some sort of grounding method, and Louis assumed it was to make sure they didn’t get separated. He felt an odd sense of protection as they sang the lyrics together, Harry’s large hands sprawled across his hip offensively.

“Give me therapy, I’m a walking travesty, but I’m smiling at everything.”

Harry’s low voice filled his ears from behind, and Louis considered for a second that he might prefer Harry’s singing to that of Alex, the actual lead singer of the band they were watching.

When the concert came to an end, the euphoria settled and the lights came back on and all that was left was Harry and Louis.

“I can’t believe Jack called you out!” Louis laughed loudly, walking towards the exit.

“ You know how guitarists are. He called me a dickhead for standing at the front because I’m so tall!” Harry shook his head, laughing as Louis ran ahead of him, buzzing from the post-concert high. 

“That was incredible, Harry! Thank you for hanging around with me. I really don’t think I could’ve made it without you.”

“Likewise.” Harry smiled comfortingly, but as he spoke, a group full of boys came up behind Harry, patting him on the back.

“Harry, mate! We lost you!” A dark haired, obnoxious looking boy spoke. The blond wrapped himself around Harry’s waist.

“I thought I’d never see you again! Thank God we found you!” He exaggerated. The last boy walked calmly beside the other two, smiling at Louis and Harry respectively.

“We’re about to head out for drinks, sorry Harry. I trust you can find your way home?” Louis gathered from those words that these boys were slightly older than Harry, who was obviously still underage.

“I think Louis and I can manage.” Harry drawled slowly, smile sickeningly sweet as he looked at the last boy to speak.

“Right.”The boy nodded, following the other two who were already running ahead. “See you tomorrow!” Louis watched the three boys as they weaved through the crowd to leave the venue. It took a few more moments for Louis to realize that not only had Harry come to the concert with friends, but that he’d ditched them in favour of spending time with some boy he’d just met. That spoke more about Harry’s character than obviously intended, and Louis felt overwhelmed with gratitude.

Outside it was easier to hear, though Louis’ ears were still ringing. He took a deep exhale of fresh air, turning to Harry whose face looked very pale in the moonlight. Harry was very pretty, hardly the type of person Louis would be friends with.

“Well it was nice meeting you. I need to catch my bus.” Louis smiled shy, but hopeful. He couldn’t understand the longing feeling in his chest to have Harry fight a bit to get him to stay longer, but he lingered almost expectantly.

“I’ve got a car.” Harry offered without hesitation.

“Okay.” Louis breathed. He followed Harry toward the parking lot, looking forward to a short car ride to work up the nerves to ask for Harry’s number. 

“Address?” Harry asked as they sat in the vehicle, buckling their seatbelts with haste.

“Just go down a hundred and eleventh avenue and I’ll let you know when to turn.”

The drive was anything but quiet, Harry’s music playing a little too loud while he rambled on about every part of the concert he enjoyed, Louis chiming in excited every couple sentences. He’d get carried away and start rambling about the bands and Harry would smile, watching the way Louis lit up and then blushed, hiding his face.

It wasn’t long until they arrived at Louis’ house, and Louis could feel himself dreading the moment they parted. He could barely control himself as he blurted,

“Would you like to come in? Mum will make us tea and we can hang downstairs.” Louis couldn’t explain why his heart was pounding so hard in his chest, and he was wagering the chance of Harry actually accepting and coming in when Harry replied.

“Please.” 

His mother was always accepting of Louis’ friends, very maternal, but she took a particular shining to Harry and his well-practiced manners. Louis told her about seeing Hannah and how Harry helped him out, blushing when his mother replied, “I’m so glad you have someone looking out for you, dear.”

They took their tea to the basement, Harry sitting down on Louis’ bed without invitation. Louis smiled at how comfortable Harry seemed with him. He sat down facing Harry, repositioning to avoid Harry’s long limbs.

“You’ve got a large room.” Harry stated, sipping his tea.

“My mom’s overcompensating for the fact that I’m the oldest of five and the only boy. It’s nice to have privacy.” Louis explained. “What about you, won’t your mom be worried if you don’t come home?”

“No.” Harry spoke surely, shaking his head. “I’m the youngest so I get what I want. I’m almost seventeen anyways.” He winked, Louis hiding a smile in his cup.

“So you’re going to stay then.” Louis’ voice was cautious and breathy, gaining confidence with the younger boy.

“Well that depends.” Harry smirked, Louis’ heart dropping through his stomach at the sight of the boy’s dimple. He couldn’t remember a time before this that a dimple made him feel this way.

“On?”

“Well, I know she was your ex-girlfriend, but I couldn’t help but wonder if what they were saying is true.” Louis felt confused as Harry paused, his mind unable to understand what Harry blatantly hinted at. “You’ve been overly sweet to me and borderline eager to be near me. Is there any chance that you like boys?”

Oh.

“I guess I’d spent so much time convincing others that I’m not gay that I never considered it. I mean… I get a lot of comments. Look at me.” Louis cowered slightly, recalling earlier that night the revelation he’d made about his appearance.

“I don’t see what you mean. We look pretty different and I like boys.” Harry confessed, Louis perking up slightly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I especially like small boys with soft hair and a great taste in music.” Harry’s voice drawled even slower than before, Louis hanging off every word. He watched as Harry’s eyes flickered over the walls which were covered with posters that Louis had accumulated at concerts. “In addition, seeing as you didn’t realize you liked boys, I bet you’ve never let someone please you.” Louis felt a small whimper at the back of his throat and a desire burning in his chest that was unrecognizable. Nobody had ever talked to him in this way, and though he’d never considered that the first time it happened it would be a boy, it had an effect that was indescribable.

“I don’t know what I like.” Louis admitted, but as he looked at Harry’s hollow cheekbones and dark pink lips, he considered that maybe he would be able to name a few.

“I bet I could show you a few things that you’d love.” Harry sat his tea down, Louis already having done the same, and before Louis could mentally prepare himself, Harry was leaning in, their lips growing closer until they finally met. 

Louis felt an electricity through the contact of Harry’s warm, wet lips. He moaned through a closed mouth, feeling Harry’s arrogant smile against his lips. Harry’s hands eagerly grabbed at Louis’ hips in a contrast to Louis’ timid, gentle touch, and the feeling of Harry’s teeth messily clanging against his own filled a sort of desperation that Louis had never felt before.

“Off. Off.” Harry spoke needily, clawing at the waistband of Louis’ pants. Harry stood up off the bed, removing his own clothing and allowing Louis only a few moments to do the same. When Harry turned around, Louis was expecting to feel shy about his body, but Harry’s body was distracting enough to the point where he could barely focus on himself.

Harry’s body was pale like marble and beautiful in all of it’s sharp edges and soft spots. There were small etchings of tattoos on his hips and inner bicep, but the rest was uncovered. He stood with a presumptuous arrogance that was from a mix of youth and comfort, qualities that Louis had always hoped to possess. 

“Louis, you’re…” Louis was suddenly very aware of the way Harry’s eyes scanned his body, lips red and bitten as he analyzed every exposed part of his body. “Wow.”

Wow?

“I know I’m-”

“Fucking flawless. I am going to put my mouth on every inch of you.” Harry’s voice was dark as he crawled on top of Louis, leaning the boy back until he was laying on top of him, perched on his knees. His lips connected to Louis’ neck at the same time the rest of their bodies came into contact, Louis gasping and tensing up as his heart beat through his chest. “Relax, Louis.” Harry breathed, sucking at the tan collarbones.

Harry’s mouth was lovely.

The mixture of tongue and lips and scraping teeth was unravelling Louis as he willed his body to release the nervous tension. Harry’s eagerness calmed his nerves, Louis smelling the shampoo in Harry’s hair as the boy lapped at his chest, sucking his nipples.

“That’s good.” Louis swallowed hard, looking down at Harry’s whose face lifted until their eyes met.

“I haven’t even started.” Louis felt his cock twitch against Harry’s hip, the younger boy donning a satisfied smile as he felt it. He began to notice the scattered bruises in a messy pattern left behind by Harry’s mouth, biting his lip to repress a moan as he imagined someone noticing the marks.

“Let it out.” Harry encouraged, Louis releasing his swollen lip and exhaling the withdrawn moan. Louis’ mouth fell open as Harry took his cock into one of his enormous hands, thumbing at the precome that had gathered at the tip. Without warning, Harry had taken him into his mouth and was sucking all while breathing heavily through his nose, bobbing his head generously.

“Oh fuck.” Louis cursed, head falling back and hitting the pillow. “Oh God, Harry.” Harry hummed around Louis, satisfied with the reaction.

“I made you swear.” Harry chuckled, Louis well aware of his usual soft-spoken manner.

“You did.”

“I like hearing my name. I plan to get you so incoherent that you can’t even speak.” Harry continued to lap at the tip, looking obnoxiously innocent which only made breathing even harder for Louis.

“How do you plan to do that?” Louis pursed his lips to keep his jaw from shaking, Harry’s pupils widening. Harry proceeded to bend Louis’ knees so that his feet were planted on the bed, reaching over and grabbing a pillow to place beneath Louis’ back, propping the boy’s legs up. Louis had watched porn before, but usually it was predictable and regular with no extra pillows required. He was genuinely confused until Harry repositioned himself back between his knees, bringing his face down between the older boy’s legs. 

Oh.

OH.

Louis was desperately grasping the bedsheets for something to ground him as he felt the warm wetness of Harry’s tongue lapping sloppily at his hole. The noises escaping his throat were barely coherent and unashamed, filling the large room with begging peals.

“Ha-rr-y…” Louis’ voice was shaky as his hips moved by their own will, pressing against the boy’s face for something he never knew he needed. 

“Yes, baby?” Harry spoke, Louis crying out the second Harry’s tongue left him.

“More. More.” Was all Louis could manage, whining at the loss of contact as Harry repositioned himself. His hips were still moving desperately, searching for some sort of friction, and his hold on the bedsheets was making his fingers go numb.

“Don’t worry, baby. You’ll get what you need.” Harry’s finger circled Louis’ rim, pressing in slowly as he gauged Louis’ knit eyebrows.

“I’ve… I’ve never-”

“I’ll go slow.” Harry reassured, taking Louis’ cock into his mouth as a minor persuasion. Another finger slid in next to the first, Louis protesting a bit through a dull whine, but he obliged, settling into the dull burn. A few moments later, Louis realized why Harry was being so diligent with his fingers in that area.

“Fucking shit, Harry!” Louis cried as Harry curled his long fingers, hitting something that Louis had never himself touched before. “Oh my- fuck.” 

“That’s it, baby.” Harry’s voice was soft and low as he pulled his mouth off Louis, spit from his mouth still attached from his lip to the tip of Louis’ cock in some utterly obscene manner. “God, it gets me off knowing I’m the first to do this to you. The first to see you wrecked and begging for it.” Louis felt a third finger, wincing but focussing on the sound of Harry’s voice. He noticed how hard Harry was suddenly, biting his lip as he saw how patient Harry was being, giving him extra attention (which Louis greatly appreciated).

“All for you, Harry.” Louis’ breathing was laboured, unsure of which was getting him off more; Harry’s fingers, his voice, or the way his eyes stared into Louis’ own. Before he knew it, louis was whining as Harry pulled his fingers out, eyes widening as he watched Harry rub a slick hand over his own cock. Harry was very patient, neglecting his own obvious desire in favour of Louis’ and the young boy nearly buckled over at his own touch.

“I, uh, like when boys are rough. Don’t hold back.” Harry blushed for the first time, lining himself up with Louis’ hole. He held himself up with one arm and held Louis’ hand with his other. Louis could feel the blood pounding through his ears as Harry began to press in, pained whimpers growing louder until Harry was all the way in.

“You’re big.” Louis was holding his breath, squeezing Harry’s hand like a vice.

“You’re tight.” Harry gasped, making it evident that he was holding his as well. Louis was momentarily distracted as Harry’s lips attached to his own, sucking and biting at his tongue and lips. Harry took the chance to begin to press in and out of Louis carefully at first, picking up speed as Louis began to move his hips. Louis shifted so that he was biting into Harry’s shoulder, and Harry’s composure finally broke.

Harry’s hips snapped unrelenting into Louis at a desperate pace, low throaty groans mixing with the pitch of Louis’ whines. Harry shifted slightly, receiving a yelp from Louis that almost startled him.

“Again.” Louis gasped, fingernails digging into the younger boy’s broad back. Harry couldn’t hold back if he wanted to, Louis falling apart beneath him. “Dear God, again. Fuck, Harry, I can’t, I can’t handle it.” Louis shook, harry reaching between them to work Louis’ cock with his fist out of time with his messy thrusts.

When Louis’ orgasm was pulled from him, the uneven pace and overstimulation made him cry out, spilling across his own chest in waves of pleasure. The uneven pace was spurred by Harry coming inside him, filling him with a moan much higher than the other’s Louis had heard tonight. Harry’s lips formed a sort of pout as he came, lip shaky and curls damp with sweat.

Harry collapsed beside Louis seconds later, curling into the boy’s side, oddly reminiscent of a kitten. The sounds of their laboured breaths filled the otherwise silent room, Louis using his weakened limbs to hold onto Harry’s hand.

Sitting up after a few seconds, Harry licked all the way up Louis’ stomach, cum gathering on his tongue as he swallowed. Licking eagerly, Harry cleaned Louis off with a smile, licking his lips as he leaned in to give Louis a salty kiss with his swollen lips.

“That was-”

“Incredible.” Louis finished, interrupting Harry. “Absolutely incredible. Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Harry chuckled, pecking Louis’ lips once more. “Were you serious about me staying over?”

“Oh! Of course! Would you want me to pull out the cot, or-”

“Louis.”

“Right. Or you can share my bed.” Louis blushed, standing up so that they could pull up the covers over their shoulders and snuggle into each other, legs tangling beneath the clean sheets.

“Never realized you weren’t straight, hey? I’m sure excited that you realized tonight.” Harry nuzzled his nose against Louis’, stealing kisses between words.

“Excited doesn’t even begin to cover it.” Louis laughed, but as excited as he was to be here right now with Harry, he was almost more excited to wake up to the boy’s limbs wrapped around him with his curly hair in a mess. In a way, the thought of waking up next to Harry felt more intimate than their entire night, and he wasn’t sure that he could let it be a one night stand for that very reason.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Harry asked with a sleepy yawn, words mirroring Louis’ thoughts.

“Anything you want, love.” Louis pulled himself impossibly closer to Harry, pliant as he felt Harry’s lips press against his forehead. Definitely not a one night stand.


End file.
